Alan Belcher
Background Belcher and his wife Ashlee had their first child, a daughter named Ava Elize on January 18, 2010. He graduated from Sloan Hendrix School at Imboden, Arkansas, where his family still resides. He has a younger sister named Kristin Mijanovic. UFC career Belcher lost to Michael Bisping in a Middleweight match up at UFC 4 by Unanimous decision, Belcher lost his next fight the co main event against Jason Miller by TKO at UFC 11, Belcher beat Rousimar Palhares by Unanimous decision at UFC 16, Belcher won his next fight against Alessio Sakara at UFC 21, Belcher lost at UFC 27 to Akihiro Gono by Unanimous decision, Belcher lost to Nate Marquardt at fight night 8 by Unanimous decision, Belcher beat Kendall Grove by Unanimous decision at UFC 34 prelims, Belcher lost to Vitor Belfort at UFC 39 by TKO, Belcher lost to Chris Leben by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Belcher beat Yoshihiro Akiyama by Unanimous decision at UFC 45, Belcher lost to Michael Bisping by TKO at Fight Night 18. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 7 - 0 | Michael Bisping | TKO (Punches) | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.41 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Chris Leben | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.25 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | TKO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.09 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Kendall Grove | Unanimous decision | UFC 34 | 24 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | Unanimous decision | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Akihiro Gono | Unanimous decision | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Alessio Sakara | TKO (Punch) | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.52 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Jason Miller | TKO (Puches) | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Michael Bisping | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}